


So Baby Don't Worry

by dsthgsoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, falls das hier jemand liest, monsta x title reference bc i can, ok also ich hab's versucht??, was ist das hier überhaupt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum gibt sich die Schuld an den Vorfällen mit Bambam und Yugyeom und Jinyoung findet, dass das so nicht richtig ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Baby Don't Worry

Als Jinyoung die fast menschenleere Wohnung betrat, entdeckte er Jaebum im Wohnzimmer. Dieser starrte bloß ins Leere und bemerkte Jinyoung erst, als dieser seine Hand auf Jaebums Schulter legte. 

»Ich bin's nur, du musst nicht nicht so erschrecken. Hmm, was beschäftigt dich?«, fragte Jinyoung nach, welcher Momente wie diese nur zu gut kannte. »Du brauchst auch gar nicht erst versuchen, mir etwas vorzuspielen.«

Jaebum hatte nicht vor, seine Gedanken mit irgendwem zu teilen. Doch er wusste, Jinyoung würde nicht nachlassen und vielleicht auch einfach, weil es Jinyoung war, konnte er sich ihm anvertrauen.

»Also, du weißt ja, das mit Yugyeom und Bambam...«

»Darüber denkst du also die ganze Zeit nach... Bald wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Bambam hat sich bereits entschuldigt und wird es nicht nochmal tun. Außerdem meinte nichts Böses, er kannte doch nicht mal die Bedeutung des Wort-«, versuchte Jinyoung zu erklären.

»Ja, und was ändert das daran, dass es trotzdem passiert ist? Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, wäre das nicht geschehen.«

»Und wie genau hättest du das verhindern können?«, stritt Jinyoung Jaebums Kommentar an, wobei er etwas lauter wurde. »Und hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben, du konntest nichts dafür. Woher hättest du auch wissen können, dass es dazu kommen würde?«

»Trotzdem... Und was ist dann mit Yugyeom? Kannst du das auch erklären?«, konterte Jaebum, sein Ton eiskalt.

»Yugyeom wusste nun mal nicht, dass er in Amerika nicht trinken darf und du wusstest das genauso wenig. Was nun? Er kann's auch nicht rückgängig machen«, versuchte Jinyoung es ihm zu erklären, doch Jaebum schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und seufzte.

»Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es nicht hätte zulassen sollen. Weißt du... Wir haben so hart für alles gearbeitet, was wir erreicht haben. Und jetzt das. Wer weiß, was jetzt passieren wird?«

»Die Leute werden sich schon wieder alle beruhigen.«

»Aber unser Ima-«

»Jetzt hör mir mal zu«, unterbrach Jinyoung Jaebum. »Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ja, wir haben hart gearbeitet und nein, es ist nicht das Ende. Wir sollten jetzt lieber einfach weiter üben und uns auf unser Comeback vorbereiten. Außerdem stehen unsere Fans hinter uns, das solltest du nicht vergessen.

Jaebums miserabler Gesichtsausdruck linderte sich etwas und er nickte leicht. Immerhin hatte Jinyoung auch irgendwie recht. Gerade kam Jaebum sich nicht wie der Ältere der beiden vor und in diesem Augenblick störte es ihn auch nicht. Als er wieder aufsah, starrte sein Gegenüber bereits auf ihn.

»Hab ich was im Ge-«

Bevor Jaebum realisieren konnte, was geschah, befand er sich bereits in Jinyoung Armen. Sein Griff war stark und sein Körper warm. Jaebum wusste nicht, wie sehr er eine Umarmung nötig hatte, aber er nutzte diese Chance und legte seinen Kopf ohne zu zögern auf Jinyoungs Schulter.

Während Jinyoung ihm langsam den Rücken rauf und hinunter streichelte, sagte er: »Jaebum, es ist in Ordnung, nicht immer stark zu sein. Es ist menschlich.«

Die tränengefüllten Augen Jaebums entließen diese Flüssigkeit und Jinyoungs Griff verstärkte sich, während er die andere Hand dazu benutzte, die Tränen wegzuwischen. Und hätte auch nur einer der beiden die Gefühle des Anderen gewusst, hätte so viel mehr passieren können. Doch so war es nicht, also standen Jaebum und Jinyoung wer weiß wie lang im Wohnzimmer der geteilten Wohnung der Bandmitglieder und hielten einander, als ob sie nie etwas Anderes getan hätten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht gerade das Beste, was ich je geschrieben hab, aber was soll's. Ich hab 'nen anderen Schreibstil ausprobiert, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass... es so geworden ist.  
> Irgendwie kam mir die Idee aber und ich hab seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschrieben, also hab ich's getan. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mir mehr mit der deutschen Sprache beschäftigen, anstatt andauernd alles auf Englisch zu machen. Zukünftiges von mir wird besser, ok, versprochen.  
> Feedback??


End file.
